Day 1: Me, Maids and a New Chapter
Synopsis At Fumizuki Adacdemy, all the classes are getting ready for the Festival, a celebration that only occurs once a year. Meanwhile, at class 2-F, Kouta is once again suffering extreme blood loss. The sight of the 2 ladies of 2-F and Hideyoshi wearing a china dress is too much to handle. Akihisa's comic attempt at resuscitating Kouta ends up dismaying the three wearing the china dresses. The episode then backtracks a few days. While the rest of Fumizuki academy is busy preparing for the refresh academy, class 2-F is also getting busy... in a different way. 2-F's antics immediately catches the attention of Nishimura, who rushes to the scene in order to scold Akihisa. Class 2-F ends up having to decide their project at the festival. Several ideas are tossed out, including a secret photo exhibit by Kouta, a wedding cafe by Mizuki, a Chinese cafe from Minami. Akihisa, tasked to write down the suggestions only wrote the words he remembered, resulting in an interesting mix of suggestions. This annoyed Nishimura, who entered the class to check on their progress. Nishimura then lectured the class, stating that they possibly upgrade their facilities with the money they make. This gives the class a new enthusiasm for the whole festival. During the class's excitement, Mizuki unintentionally lets out a comment that proves to be problematic. At the end of the day, the class starts to make preparations. Minami then reveals Mizuki's problems. Mizuki might end up transferring due to her dad's disapproval of 2-F's facilities. This further motivates the main characters to do well on the festival. After the conversation, Kouta and Mizuki enter with a set of freshly made sesame dumplings sesame dumplings Yuuji, Hideyoshi, and Minami, each try one, commenting on how good they turned out. Yuuji then comments how he wants to drink some tea after eating the dumplings. This prompts Mizuki and Minami to go get them. After the ladies left, Akihisa tries one of the dumplings, and suffers a fatal food poisoning. Kouta then mentions that he only made three, not six. The group realizes that Mizuki must have made three additional ones. At the day of the festival, class 2-F establish the Chinese restaurant named European. The restaurant proved popular, especially with the guys. The class also decided to run a waitress popularity contest on the side. Everything was going well until two students from class 3-A, Shunpei Natsukawa and Yuusaku Tsunemura, showed up. The duo nagged the waitresses on the slow service. The duo ended up eating the display dumplings, which turned out to be the ones made by Mizuki. After being resuscitated by Akihisa and Kouta, a confrontation between the juniors and 2-F broke out. Yuuji managed to drive the duo away through his "negotiations". At lunch time, class 2-F once popular restaurant sat empty. Yuuji begins to worry at their situation. Just then, Hazuki comes in to offer some help. Hazuki's subsequent comments gained Akihisa the wrath of Minami, Mizuki, and the FFF inquisition. As Akihisa was getting tried by the FFF inquisition, Hazuki mentions some rumors she heard on her way to class 2-F. Yuuji realizes who is responsible for the rumors and decides to reopen negotiations. The cast finds the duo at class 2-A's maid cafe (called the husband) spouting false rumors about 2-F's restaurant. Shouko, in a maid outfit, decides to "offer" her services to Yuuji, as they investigated the Tokonatsu duo.Yuuji decides that direct confrontation would be too risky, so he hatches a plan involving Akihisa, and a maid uniform. The plan succeeded, and the Tokonatsu duo's reputation had been damaged. The duo decided to run for it while Yuuji and Akihisa, still in a maid uniform, give chase. The chase runs across Kubo, who manages to get smitten by Akihisa. This causes Kubo to get torn between Akihisa and the mysterious lady at the haunted house. Meanwhile, customers are back at the 2-F's Chinese restaurant. Hazuki enthustiastically greets a new stream of customers. As the girls commented on their success, the tokonatsu duo enters and abducts 2-F's top waitress. With the help of Kouta, Yuuji and Akihisa locate the duo's hideout and save Hideyoshi... from playing boardgames. At the end of the first day, the Minami calculates the day's profits. The group celebrates at their success. Kouta also reveals the winner of the waitress popularity survey, causing several reactions (see trivia). As this was happening, Nishimura enters the room to break in the news. The principal agreed to let class 2-F use their profits for new facilities, however, a team from class 2-F must win at the exam summoning contest to be held at the next day. As night approaches, a still smitten Kubo stares into the night sky, wondering who that mysterious girl was. Then, Kouta sneaks behind him and offers him a snapshot of the mysterious lady. As the transaction was happening, Akihisa asks the two what they were doing. The guilty Kubo runs away into the darkness as the day finally comes to a close. Characters in Order of Appearance Trivia *Akihisa's imagination of class 2-F post Mizuki has artwork reminiscent of Fist of the North Star Fist of the North Star *This OVA has several endings with different winners for the waitress popularity survey conducted by class 2-F. The regular ending has Akihisa winning, causing disbelief from Akihisa and self-loathing to Minami and Mizuki. Another ending has Hideyoshi winning, again, causing self-loathing to Minami and Mizuki, but makes Akihisa extremely happy. A third ending had Mizuki winning, while everybody congratulated her. It would have been a perfect ending until Mizuki offered Akihisa some sesame dumplings she made. The final ending had Minami win. Akihisa complimented her, saying that her slender build fit perfectly to a china dress. The word slender was not well received. *A short special was included in the BD version of this OVA. *In novel, this event occurred after finished the first battle with Class 2A is over. In the capturing part, it is not Hideyoshi who was kidnapped, but Mizuki, Minami, and Hazuki instead and nearly tortured by the culprits (the culprits are not Tokonatsu duo). The changing events happened per day. *While Akihisa was not noticing, Miharu took pictures of him in his Aki-chan mode, such as when he changes his suit. This crime, however, was only discovered by Akihisa, Hideyoshi, Yuuji, and Kouta Tsuchiya in episode 5 of season 2, and Miharu would be exposed as the culprit in episode 7 of the same season, and in the same episode, Miharu would have her punishment for her crime (which is just being knocked out on the head by Yuuji). References Navigation Category:OVA